


In a Tumultuous World

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been flirting again.  Rodney's <i>pissed</i> and determined to make sure that he remembers that he belongs to Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Tumultuous World

**Author's Note:**

> telesilla gave me the following prompt: caning, "I can," John/Rodney. This is what I came up with. Sorry it took so long!

"My room, five minutes," Rodney's voice crackled over the private channel.

"Roger that," said John, already sweating, since he was in the Jumper bay, and it usually took at least that long to get to the residential quarters. But the tone of Rodney's voice wasn't to be trifled with.

Grabbing his computer and closing the ramp to the jumper he'd been working on, he hurried to the nearest transporter. It let him off near the labs, and he broke into a run, trying to beat Rodney to his room. When he got there, the room was empty, and he started to strip fast.

As the door slid open again, he hit his knees, breathing heavily. He'd done it. When he realized that Rodney was looking at him and frowning, he dropped his eyes, staring at the floor. It wouldn't do for his effort to go unrewarded because he broke the rules.

For a long moment, there was silence in the room, broken only by the sounds of Rodney putting his tablet on his desk. He sat down in his chair, his back to John, who dared a sideways glance, trying to figure out what he was going to do today.

"I overheard an interesting conversation today," Rodney said conversationally. John wasn't fooled by the tone of his voice, though - Rodney was _pissed_.

"Oh?" John tried to put as much innocence as one syllable would allow. It wasn't much.

The muscles in Rodney's shoulders were rigid, showing just how angry he was. "Yeah. Apparently, you've been seeing Devin? She was asking Simpson how many dates she should hold out before asking you back to her room."

"What?" John started to struggle to his feet, wanting to go to Rodney, show him that it wasn't true.

"Did I say you could stand?" Rodney's voice was a whipcrack. "No, I don't think I did."

John immediately dropped back to his knees. "Rodney, you know I wouldn't - "

Rodney sighed, some of the tension dropping away. "No, I know you wouldn't. I even know how she could have gotten that impression, since she's eaten every meal with you for the last three days."

"Rodney, I've been eating with some of the scientists, not just her. We _talked_ about this, about how we needed to make it look like we didn't spend all of our time together."

"I know. But obviously you've been doing more than just eating." Rodney finally turned around to look at him. "What do I expect? You flirt as easily as you breathe, and she probably just misunderstood, right? She's taking it completely in the wrong way?"

"Right," John said firmly.

"I think the biggest problem is that when we're apart, you forget who you belong to. And then you flirt, and you tease, and then you wind up with scientists thinking they're going to find you naked in their bed." There really wasn't anything that John could say to that, since it was at least a little true, but he opened his mouth nonetheless to argue the point. Rodney cut him off, "Shut up. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to remind you just who you belong to, and then you're going to go to dinner and let Devin down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but - "

"Did I ask you for buts? It's a yes or no answer." Rodney folded his arms in front of his chest, and John caught his breath a little.

"Yes," he said simply. He suspected that it wasn't going to be that easy, and Rodney proved him right, moving over to the closet and pulling out a long, thin switch. "Where did that come from?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I cut it on our last trip to the mainland." Rodney swung it, and it made a soft whistling noise. John couldn't help swallowing hard. This was going to _hurt_. "Stand up."

John slowly climbed to his feet. As soon as he was on them, Rodney grabbed him by the hair and yanked him in for a kiss. Hard and brutal, possession in every stroke of Rodney's tongue, and John melted into it.

"Don't worry," Rodney said. "I'm gonna make it good for you. Now, bend over the side of the bed, hands on the edge."

John nuzzled in for another kiss, which Rodney indulgently gave him. Then he turned and bent at the waist, grabbing hold of the blanket on the bed in a white-knuckled grip. He was surprised when Rodney laid down the cane right in his line of sight.

"I'm going to warm you up first," Rodney said. "But I don't want you to forget what's coming. Understood?"

"Yeah," said John, swallowing hard.

Without any more warning, one of Rodney's hands, large and warm, came down on the back of John's neck, holding his head down, while the other landed a forceful blow on John's ass, rocking him up onto his toes.

The heat radiating from the blow washed through him. It wasn't the first time that Rodney had spanked him, but usually he started a lot gentler, working up to where he was now. John was a little nervous about the fact that this _was_ the warm up. "Fuck."

Again and again, Rodney's hand fell, until John's ass felt hot and swollen. The pain/pleasure of each slap washed through him, making him hard, making him shake and pant. God, he wanted to be _fucked_ , but John knew that Rodney wasn't done.

Both hands lifted off of John, leaving the back of his neck cold, the skin prickling nervously. He was having a little trouble breathing, a fact that Rodney seemed to realize. "Breathe in, John, slowly." John had to focus hard to do as he was told, and then just as slowly let it out. The tension bled out of him, leaving him lost in a haze.

Rodney picked up the switch, saying, "You think you can take this, John?"

"I can," John breathed out. And he knew he could. More than that, he wanted to. Wanted to show Rodney that he was Rodney's, unequivocally and totally. If that took a whipping, he'd take it. And given the way that he typically enjoyed being spanked, he might even enjoy it.

The first few blows from the cane were little more than taps, just enough to make his already hot ass feel even warmer. Then there was a pause, and a whistling sound. He heard the blow before he felt it, and for a split second thought, "Hey, that didn't hurt."

Then his nervous system caught up with his ears and holy fuck, it hurt. It was a narrow slash of pain, cutting right across both cheeks, and John could already feel it welting. "I think we're going to go with five, starting now," Rodney said. "Count them off for me."

The cane came down again, just a little below the first, driving John forward, and the breath out of his lungs. It took a second for him to get enough oxygen to say, "One." The pain was intense, but his cock stayed hard. It was like his nervous system was confused, pleasure and pain even more twisted up than normal.

"Good." A second blow landed, lower still, and John realized that Rodney was systematically marking him so that he wouldn't be able to bend or sit without feeling it.

"Two." He immediately bit his lip in preparation for the third, but it didn't land right away. Instead, Rodney ran a hand over the three welts, making them flare up, hurt and itch. Then his hand trailed around his hip to his cock, which was still hard and aching. John wasn't sure what that said about his psyche, or the way he was wired, but as Rodney gave him a long slow stroke, he didn't care, either. He panted and tried not to whimper as he was touched.

He flexed his hips, pushing his cock into Rodney's palm, and groaned when Rodney took it away. Befuddled by pleasure, he wasn't ready when the next blow landed, surprising a cry out of him. For a second, he forgot what number they were on. "Count it off, John, or we'll start again," Rodney said demandingly.

"Uh," John hesitated, trying to come up with the right answer. "Three!" he practically shouted, wilting in relief.

"Very good." He was rewarded with another stroke to his dick, and this time, Rodney hit him while still gripping his dick. As his hips flexed in response, his cock pushed through Rodney's fist, twisting up the pleasure and the pain together even further.

"Four," he whimpered, fucking Rodney's hand. So close, so very close... except that Rodney took his hand away before John could come and one last blow landed in his ass, this time where his ass met his thighs, and he cried out as a welt rose on the sensitive skin. "Five," he practically shouted with relief.

"Very good," said Rodney. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," whispered John. "I'm yours."

"I know you are." There was a soft clatter as the switch was dropped on the floor. "Up on the bed, now," Rodney said. "I'm going to fuck you."

John wanted to hurry to obey, but moving pulled on the welts on his ass, slowing him down. Eventually he managed to crawl up on the bed, though, on all fours, still clutching the bedspread. He heard Rodney unzip his pants, and the squelching sounds of lube being applied. The blunt head of Rodney's cock pressed up against his hole. Rodney said, "Ready?" and before John could answer was already pressing inside.

Rodney's hands wrapped around his hips, his thumbs brushing the welts on his ass, and he whined, trying to push back. He wanted Rodney to fuck him, hard and fast, and Rodney seemed more than willing to oblige. His cock slid in all the way in one stroke, and he barely paused before he started to fuck slow and deep.

His arms gave out and he went face first into the bed. That changed the angle just enough that Rodney was pressing firmly into his prostate. John panted into the blanket, moaning softly. Pleasure washed through him with every stroke of Rodney's cock, and when his thumbs pressed against the welts _hard_ , the pain just ratcheted it up.

Each steady measured thrust of Rodney's hips forced a cry from John. His cockhead was rubbing against the blanket, adding one more sensation, and when Rodney leaned over and kissed the back of John's shoulder, saying, "Come now," he had no choice but to obey.

He had just enough presence of mind to stay up on his knees until Rodney groaned and came, filling John up. John's knees gave way, dropping his body to the bed. Rodney followed him down, blanketing John in warmth and weight, grounding him. "Mmm," he moaned.

Rodney chuckled warmly, rolling to one side and slipping out. "Did I turn you to jelly?"

"Uh, huh."

"Gonna remember the next time one of the scientists flirts with you?"

There wasn't much question of that, really, given the way that his ass was still burning. "Yeah. Sorry," he said.

Rodney ran a soothing hand over the welts on John's ass. "You're mine, John, and I don't share."

That was fine with John. Just fine.


End file.
